The Morgans in trouble
by Fanfict addicgirl
Summary: The Morgan's think they are out of witness protection, but when someone kidnaps them they really have to think. Do they get out alive from the shack or will they face the consequences? One-shot


Justin looked down at the crumpled photo he had kept in his wallet for years. The tears started to roll down his pale face as he held it in his hand. Tori then came into the room holding a box full of random things. She looked at him and sighed "come help me unload the car we might be able to find more pictures of her."  
"Seven years Tori... I haven't seen my only daughter for seven years!" shouted Justin at Tori.  
"I know,I know but we need to keep low still. I know we are out of witness protection but the Syndicate could still be out there. Just wait a little longer," Tori said putting the box on the side and giving Justin a comforting hug.  
Suddenly, the front window smashed into pieces. Another gun shot fired at the door and at the upstairs windows. Justin and Tori both ducked behind the kitchen counters. Then the front door slammed open. A dark figure stepped into the room. It was wearing a dark jumper that was covered in blood and it was pointing a gun at the counters.  
"Get up," whispered a low voice. Then the footsteps got louder and eventually he stood there staring at the brother and sister. He grabbed Tori by the hair and dragged her out from behind the counters. "Well looks like some more people might have to die. Get up Justin," screamed the man. Justin stood and looked up at the face of the man.  
"Who are you?" Justin mumbled whilst being anxious about Tori.  
"One of the main people in the Syndicate Justin...or should I say Jack," smirked the man holding Tori's hair tighter.  
"Don't say my name ever! Leave her alone!"Justin screeched as he ran towards the man dropping the picture. Behind Justin another man stood and grabbed onto the collar of Justin's shirt and pointed a gun at his head.  
The two men dragged them out of the house making sure people weren't watching. They shoved them into a white van that had dents all over and locked them in. Tori tried to ask Justin if he knew where they were taking them but he didn't say a word. The van started to move slowly around the streets but when they left Summer Bay it sped up.  
A few hours later Justin still hadn't spoken to Tori and it started to get warmer and warmer the more the van moved. Tori started to shout for help but the men just shouted back saying all kinds of words.  
Then it went silent as the engine of the van stopped. The front doors opened the slammed shut. The two men were whispering about things that Tori and Justin didn't understand. Then the van door opened.  
"Get out," one man said taking the pad lock of the door. Tori got out and Justin followed looking down at the sandy ground below. The dry sand brushed against Tori's face and stuck into her short brown hair. She began to speak but no words came out of her mouth. The two men lead them to a wooden shack in the middle of the desert which was covered in dirt. Two other cars were parked outside filled with food,weapons,water and clothes.  
Justin was shoved into one corner of the room whilst Tori was dragged into another room. Justin sat there not struggling, not moving. He just sat there staring at the corridor. The two men searched them and took away their phones.  
A women with golden hair wearing coal black jeans and a jumper walked into the room where Justin was. She crouched down to his level where he was sitting on the floor.  
"Hello Jack... I got someone you might want to see," she mumbled whilst fiddling with the gun she had in her hands "Bring her in then."

A women with short brown hair and fair makeup walked in with a man holding a gun to her head.  
"Phoebe," Justin whispered with shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe the Syndicate could catch his girlfriend. Justin tried to get up but he was tied up. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He began to shout.  
"She won't get hurt if you do what we say. Do you understand?" The women question with the slightest grin on her face. Justin said yes and a man untied him and pulled him up. He begged them not to hurt his sister or his girlfriend. They put Phoebe in another room and took Justin outside. He was pushed against a tree by one man then another punched him.  
"Stop struggling Jack. You know what we want so just give it to us and no one else will get hurt," the lady exclaimed.  
"What do you mean no one else will get hurt?" Justin said. The women told to men to go and get him and they did. A man got dragged out of the shack blood all over him."Mason! How could you hurt my brother he doesn't know anything," Justin shouted trying to get up again but being forced down. Mason got chucked to the ground coughing.  
The blood from Masons wounds spread onto the sand. He struggled to breath but he kept on trying to get up. "So, you gonna tell us or not? I'll make a deal... You tell us more about your dad and your brother wont get hurt. Or you don't tell us and your brother dies,"the women cackled. Justin looked around trying to think of an idea but nothing came to mind. His face looked down at Mason who was still struggling. How? Justin thought to himself. I can't see my brother die. Mason tried to wipe the flies of his brown curly hair but they kept coming back.  
"Mason how long you been here?" Justin asked.  
"Since the meeting for student doctors..." Mason answered slowly.  
"Two months you've been here!" Justin questioned mad.  
"That's enough chat I think," the women interrupted looking at the two men beside her. "Finish the job boys," she declared looking over at Mason.  
The two men walked over at Mason and laughed. One of them kicked him on the side of his stomach where he had been punched before. And the other pointed a gun to his head. Mason begged them them to stop beating him but they carried on. "Please Justin," Mason whimpered. The gun was still being pointed at his head until a bullet shot right into is head.  
"No!" Pleaded Justin still being held down. Masons body was left on the ground still with blood pouring out.

Justin got dragged back inside still in pain of what happened. He got put into the same room as Tori and Phoebe. It took him a while to explain to them what happened but he managed. The tears of all three of them flooded the room. They tried to think of how he got here but they couldn't.  
Phoebe tried to comfort them but she couldn't because her own sadness got in the way. She was confused. How did the Syndicate find him she thought.  
"You wondering how he got here?" Said a female voice from outside the room she then said that she would explain.  
"Mason was driving to the meeting and my car accidentally stopped right in front of his. He came to help me fix the car and I hit him. He fell. And I put him into the car and drove here. He told us everything he knew. Well, we had to beat it out of him. He said where you live and we found you. Your own brother betrayed you. How upsetting. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes right now!" The women smiled whilst opening the door. She looked at them and sighed. The women crouched down to Justin and gave him a used tissue that she'd kept in her pocket for months.  
When the lady handed him the tissue, Justin launched for her hand, grabbed it and pulled her down onto the ground. He got up and helped Tori and Phoebe get up to. They ran through the muddled up corridors until they came across the from door. Looking around Justin gently turned the rusted doorknob opening the door ever so slightly until it was opened fully.  
The three of them ran outside and into one of the cars. Justin started the engine of the car and they were off. They went across the desert as quick as they could, trying to forget what happened.


End file.
